okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ōkami Walkthrough: Gale Shrine
Part I Inside the Gale Shrine, Amaterasu will run into the gate keeper, Yatsu. Speak with him and her ring of Satomi Power Orbs will grant access to the shrine's interiors. Just after a short scene of the current room, turn north through a long hall to reach a Devil gate. As Amaterasu runs through the gate, she will be attacked by a Chimera. Kill it and when it dies, it drops an Exorcising Arrow. Grab the Exorcising Arrow and return to the previous room with the pool of water. Head down the stone staircase in the room to a octagonal room that has a seemingly bottomless abyss, with a wooden bridge at a square angle over the chasm. Follow to the other side of the brigde, and a Lockjaw next to an Origin Mirror will be found. Approach the doorway and the Exorcising Arrow will open it up, granting access to the next area. Once through the door, the camera swings up to show the entire elevator and its shaft. Stay clear of it, draw a Cherry Bomb to send the elevator rocketing upward without carrying Amaterasu, and jump down to the pit below to revive the Clovers, feed the rats and take the treasure chests, one containing Stray Bead #33. Enter the teleportation beam in the center of the room to be sent back onto the elevator. Draw a Cherry Bomb again and the elevator will send Amaterasu to the second level of the shrine. On this next level, a Demon Scroll that spawns a Chimera is found. Kill it to acquire a second Exorcising Arrow, then return to the elevator to rise to the third level and exorcise the Lockjaw. The third floor opens up to a series of outdoor stairways. Continue up the stairs, moving into a small enclosure. When Amaterasu is standing at the stairs that lead to the enclosure, look back to find a Treasure Chest. Jump up there and take the Sun Fragment inside. Head back to the stairs, go to the other side of the enclosure before appearing in front of the large windmill. Follow Issun's instructions to cancel out the evil wind by painting wind strokes that flow opposite the direction of the black winds. After restoring the divine winds, Amaterasu needs to complete a constellation by painting in the three missing stars. Kazegami appears and bestow upon her the Galestorm Celestial Brush technique. Part II Head down to the outdoor stairways of the third level of the Gale Shrine. Use Galestorm to extinguish the fire on a Treasure Chest near the elevator to obtain the Gale Shrine Map. Drop down the elevator shaft to return to the base level of the shrine and take the elevator to the second level again, this time heading to the balcony outside of the room. Use Galestorm to clear the Treasure Chest of the flames and take Stray Bead #34 inside. Drop down the elevator shaft, backtrack to the octagonal abyss room with the square walkway. There are two small windmills on it, and activate them with Galestorm to rotate the walkway, granting access to the previously inaccessible hall. There are many treasure chests hidden in the rafters here, so use Vine to reach the rafters and collect them (also feed a couple of rats on the rafter nearest to the entrance), then use Galestorm on the flapping banners in the middle of the room to create platforms that let Amaterasu reach the furthest chests in the room and the exit of the hall. Galestorm must be used to temporarily extinguish the flamethrowers in the next corridor. Be quick to jump over the subdued flames before they return, continue through the next doorway and approach the Serpent Crystal at the far end of the octagonal room to initiate a battle. Boss battle: Crimson Helm With Crimson Helm defeated, it's time to return to Kamiki Village. Category:Ōkami Walkthroughs